Titans Gate
by Lord Cashern
Summary: One year after Rin and Yukio stop Satan from entering Asiah a new Gate opens as they are chasing a naked behemoth through the outskirts of a small city. Meanwhile Eren and Mikasa have been given temporary re-entry to the Scout regiment and find the other side of that Gate while on assignment.
1. Chapter 1

"DON"T LET IT GET AWAY!" screamed Yukio to Rin as they chased down a their naked behemeth.

"I KNOW, YUKIO!" shouted Rin from Kuro's back as he rode trailing the beast.

 _Rin its slowed down_ said Kuro in his mind.

"Alright got it thanks Kuro" replied Rin as he drew the Koma sword which held his powers and jumped cloaked with blue flames blazing.

At the moment Rin went to take the finishing blow a Gate different from the Gehenna Gate opened up and the giant disappeared inside the Gate closing behind it. Unable to stop himself in mid air Rin was left airborne and crashed into a building luckily being a "Son of Satan" he escaped with only minor injuries.

"Ow," said Rin sitting up "What the hell kind of Gate was that?" he said looking around for evidence of the strange Gate.

"Rin what happened?" said Yukio finally having arrived on Kuro.

"Dunno but, it looked almost like the Gehenna Gate opened."

"Shit, not again." said Yukio as he looked around the empty office like building.

It had been almost a year since the last time Satan tried to enter Asiah through Yukio something they both were willing to forget.

"But I don't think it was the Gehenna Gate it seemed... off, different." said Rin vaguely.

"What do you mean by off Rin" starting to pacing around.

"Well last time the Gate had Guardians right?" Yukio nodded, "This one didn't."


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE" yelled Bon as he climbed inside. 

"SSSSHHHHHHH, Bon not a good time, dude" sushed Rin.

"Okay then... wait where did that thing go? Rin did you really let that thing get away?!"

"NO, it escaped through a some new Gate." explained a flustered Rin.

"Shit"

"Yukio said the same thing."

"WOULD YOU TWO FOCUS" screamed Yukio.

"Y-Y-Yes sorry" stammered both Rin and Bon.

"Okay so what we know is that A) this isn't the Gehenna Gate and B) we haven't seen anything like it before" sighed Yukio.

"C) we don't know when or where the gate is going to open next" Rin added.

"Yes Rin I was trying to avoid that but yes that too" said a exhausted Yukio.

"We should warn all branches of Exorcists just to be safe" said Bon.

"Yeah but what would we tell them? 'Be on the lookout for a new never-before-seen gate looks like the Gehenna Gate from a year ago but isn't actually a Gehenna Gate' um probably not a good idea there Bon" Rin replied sarcastically.

"Oh right good point but we can't just sit on this information until it opens again somewhere else"

"Uh, Rin what did the Gate look like anyway." inquired the silent Yukio.

"Well it didn't have the Guardians like the Gehenna Gate did. But it had a lot of strange looking blades around the edges... ohh there was a shield like crest with wings overlapping on it." recalled Rin.

"Well this is a cluster fuck..." replied Yukio.

"Um did he just say what I think he said?" Bon asked Rin.

"Yep, not sure I believe it myself but yep" he replied.

"Now we notify all the Exorcists we've just went from the frying pan straight into the depths of Hell a Titans Gate just opened." said a shaken Yukio.

"Alright Yukio, come on Bon lets go"


	3. Chapter 3

"Eren did you hear that?" asked Mikasa.

"Yeah, but where did it come from?" replied Eren.

"Um, guys I think it came from the right, just look over there..." said a shaky Armin.

Just as Armin said to the right of them a titan was standing there but seemingly appeared out of nowhere until Eren noticed a strange circle behind it with the Crest of the Scout Regiment on it. It was shrinking and Eren new this was part of the puzzle his father left for him to solve.

"Guys do you see that thing? There behind the titan."

"What the hell is that?" asked Armin.

"Doesn't matter but it has the Scout Regiment's Crest. Either way it looks like its disappearing too."

"Eren don't tell me you plan on going through that thing do you?"

"Sorry, but yeah I do, for all we know it could have some answers." he didn't bother to tell them about his feeling that it was probably a part of the puzzle of the Cellar under the rubble that was his home in Shiganshina because he figured they already new.

* * *

During the moments after that as they glided around through the air dumbfounded with what they had seen Eren kept a keen eye on the gate. That's when he noticed that a blue flame had swept through the air from the gate. Simultaneously scorching the titans kill spot and engulfing the entire titan killing it in a matter of moments.

"Uh, guys I really hope I wasn't the only one to have seen that."

"No, I seen it too... I just can't believe it happened yet." replied Armin.

"Whatever is on the other side of that Gate it seems to know about the titans kill spot" reasoned Mikasa "and it also seems that whatever is on the other side is better equipped to fight titans than we are" she continued.

"Alright seem worth taking a look into" said Eren "lets go Armin, Mikasa, before that Gate closes all the way."

"But we don't know whats on the other side or if we can even get back through that thing" argued Armin.

"But we might not get another chance Armin!" Eren argued back.

"Eren's right we might never get another chance, lets go" Mikasa said ending all arguments.

And so they went into the unknown...


	4. Chapter 4

Rin could tell there was something wrong with the air not because it was poisonous but because it started to ripple and shimmer. Then two grappling hooks came out of thin air and attached themselves to the building around Rin and Bon. The next thing that Rin witnessed he will never forget mostly because a guy about his age with slightly shaggy brown hair came barreling through and landed right on top of him literally. After that everything happened pretty quick the new guy grabbed a smoke gun from his belt with a cartridge and shot green smoke through the ripple he just came through shortly thereafter two more people came through a Japanese girl and a blonde haired kid. All the while Rin was still under the first guy.

* * *

"Hey pal mind getting off of me before I get pissed off" said a slightly dazed Rin.

"Oh sorry bout tha..." he said as he started to look around at his new surroundings.

"Yeah welcome to Tokyo now can you get off of me!"

"Right sorry not used to the whole tall buildings and metal all over thing yet."

"Its okay. Bon go get Yukio tell him things just got interesting." Rin smiled as he talked to Bon who was staring at the girl in disbelief.

"Y-Yeah you got it Rin." he replied.

"My name is Eren Jaeger and um so just wondering did you guys see what caused that blue fire?" said the guy that fell on him

At that moment Rin looked at his hands then started freaking about how he lost his sword and how it was a momento from his father and he couldn't fight without it. It made Eren think Rin had lost his marbles until he noticed an odd looking sheathed sword sitting nicely near the edge of the building.

"Um is that it?" asked Eren.

"Alright thanks man you're a life saver."

Rin then went and scooped up his blade turned around and told them not to freak out after he draws his sword. As soon as metal gleamed past the sheath Rin went from 0 to blazing in an instant. This gained him some open mouthed slack jawed looks from everyone while he just smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

"HOLY SHIT THAT WAS YOU?!" Eren said at last.

"Yep and here I was thinking I missed my mark" Rin replied.

"No you definitely hit your mark the whole titan went up in flames."

"Oh that's what that thing was called cool" Rin said as he sheathed the Koma sword.

"Rin you're such an idiot" said a familiar voice.

"Oh hey Yukio," Rin said ignoring his comment "well Eren this is my brother Yukio. And you already met Bon." said Rin introducing his brother and friend.

"Nice to meet you my name is Eren Jaeger and these are my friends Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackermen."

"Well alright tell me Eren, Armin, and Mikasa what brings you to Asiah?" asked Yukio.

"We saw a blue fire come out of the Gate thing and it incinerated a 15 meter class titan so we needed to know what or rather who caused it. But now that I think about it Yukio your Rin's brother do you have the same power that Rin does?" explained the blonde kid Rin assumed was Armin.

"Yeah but my power isn't restricted by the Koma sword like Rin's is."

"Really why's that?" asked the girl Mikasa.

"Because I wasn't strong enough to inherit our fathers power at birth so Rin ended up being born with it and it was sealed away as part of a bet and then I developed it about a year ago. That was after our father tried entering Asiah through a massive Gehenna Gate by possessing and using me to then try and combine our two realms."

"Whoa" was the only thing said.

"Yeah but having the strongest demon in existence be your father has its perks like talking to Kuro our demon cat" reasoning Rin.

"Wait a demon cat?" asked Eren

"Yep" said Rin.

"Well between Eren being able to transform into a titan and all this" Armin gestured around them with his arms "we shouldn't really be surprised."

Armin got a lot of blank stares.


End file.
